The Light Ascending to Heaven
by brisingr 30
Summary: Mitsuko a Seraphim the hightest order of angels falls into the quiet town of Forks bringing a war between good and evil which threatens to shake the townspeople and the world to the core. All pairings same, no Bella.
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

Mitsuko

(The light ascending to heaven)

There are different levels of angels in heaven. There is the first level; angels who are the closest to god: Seraphim, Cherubim, Ophanim. The second level; angels who act as celestial governors: Dominions, Virtues, and Powers. And then there is the third level; Principalities, Archangels, and Angels.

Prologue:

Many people would remember that fateful day on December 25, 2001. Not because it was Christmas; no they would remember it as the day the sky turned blood red and the earth shook. There was mass panic world wide; people believing that the world was ending and that they should get to the nearest church because the judgment day was here.

Heaven: a place where it was always calm and collected, and almost 24/7 you could hear angels singing in an uproar. Satan, also known as Lucifer had decided to attack on the day that the savior was born; just to spite God. Never before had Lucifer openly attacked the home of God, and because of that the angels who had been rejoicing were woefully unprepared for the ensuing attack. There were not many demons attacking, but the ones that Lucifer brought with him were at least equal to an archangel, and maybe even more powerful (even though archangels are not the most powerful angel in Heaven they are still a force to be reckoned with).

Against all odds the demons were able to get through to the gates of Gods throne room where the guards outside were holding them off. Inside the throne room, the Seraphim who had not stopped singing since they had been made were deadly silent; waiting in an empty throne room for the demons to pour through the gates.

"I can hear them fighting, there seems to be about 30 demons out of the 50 that attacked." Masato (his name meaning justice), one of the seraph's said.

Almost all of the Seraphims looked identical they had gold blond hair that seemed to glow with a mystical light. Six wings; one pair to cover their feet, another to cover their face and the last pair of wings, (the biggest) to fly with. But at this very moment all three pairs were stretched out to the very full extent in readiness for the arriving threat.

"How long do you think the guards can hold out against the demons? It sounds like the fighting is very fierce." Mitsuko, the second highest seraph, asked. (Yeah! The co-main character finally comes in!) Mitsuko was an exception in the ranks of the seraphim. All of the seraphim except for Mitsuko were males, highly muscular and looked as though they were about 30-40. Mitsuko looked like a 15 year old girl, small boned and delicate, she was not your typical seraph. But not to be fooled, anyone who got on Mitsuko's bad side, either regretted it for their entire life or did not live to tell the story of what happened to their grandchildren.

"Are you impatient to fight Mitsi?" The only angel ever to tease Mitsuko and call her a nickname was Masato and even he did not do it a lot.

"No; I want this to end so that we can go back to singing the Trisagion. I do not enjoy fighting." Mitsuko said turning away indicating that the conversation was over. Masato laughed and then returned his attention to the ever approaching danger.

"For someone who does not enjoy fighting you fight exceptionally well." Marcellus the highest ranked seraphim said. He was standing to the left of Mitsuko and looked abnormally bored for someone who was about to go into battle.

"Of course I fight well I am a seraph the top angels in Heaven."

The seraphim had heard this all before, even though Mitsuko and all the seraphim were supposed to be above all earthly things Mitsuko was probably one of the most stuck up angels that you could meet. She had this way of carrying herself that made all the other angels seraphim included feel inferior.

"It's starting…" Masato said cutting into the rant that was sure to start if Mitsuko continued.

The humongous golden doors burst open and the demons spilt in. Their ranks had gone up in stead of going down and now there were thirty five demons. To say it was utter chaos was an understatement. The demons were absolutely ruthless and even though they were not on the same level of power as the Seraphim their numbers helped greatly. Because the Seraphim were the highest ranking angel, there were only six (the higher rank the angel the less there are). Six to thirty five even though it wasn't a severe disadvantage it still made it a slight bit harder than anticipated.

Mitsuko was taking on six demons at once and even though she was loath to admit it she was having a lot of fun. Even though she loved praising God she did not have as much excitement in her life as someone like Archangel Michael. She was pulled from her musing when she realized that one of the demons that she was fighting had suddenly gained a large power increase and had suddenly become a lot more dangerous. For some reason every sword strike that she blocked seemed to become even heavier and she felt herself giving ground. She opened her mouth to call for help but then she shut it remembering how she was thought of as the second best fighter.

The demon had black scaly skin which seemed to be peeling off, long sharp nails that seemed to glisten in the light of the throne room, and black hair that was long and greasy. Suddenly Mitsuko found herself up against one of the glass windows that littered the throne room and having an absolute terrible time of fending of the sword strokes of the demon.

It grinned at her with its sharp yellowish black teeth. "Well it's time to say goodbye to all that you have known, you are about to start a new chapter in your life and in humanity!" It grinned at her one last time and then faster than she could react he stabbed his sword into the soft part of her belly.

Bent over and holding her stomach she never saw the foot that was coming towards her until it was too late. Mitsuko felt herself crashing through the window that she was just previously standing against. Looking back towards the window she saw the smiling form of the demon waving, and then right before her eyes the demons skin peeled of completely to reveal the dreaded face of Lucifer himself. The thought crossed her mind on how none of them had realized that one of the demons was not a regular demon and why Lucifer himself had targeted her; but it quickly went out of her head as she realized that the earth was quickly approaching.

She tried to slow herself down by opening her wings but she was too weak and so she plummeted towards the ever approaching ground. Readying herself for impact she curled into a tight ball, closed her eyes and tried to harden herself for the pain to come.

For any human looking up at the sky at this time would have seen what looked like a meteor heading towards the small not very sleepy town(at the moment) of Forks where the residents living there would be forever shaken to their core the events in the near future.


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: The dates are going to be a little different from the book so bear with me. And sorry for the Prologue I wrote it at 1 in the morning so it might seem a little awkward. Also this whole story is going against Christian themes and so read at your own discretion. (God I have always wanted to say that)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, and always will. But all other characters belong to me; I am an only child and am very selfish …sooo MINE! NO TOUCHY!

Mitsuko

(The Light Ascending to Heaven)

There are different levels of angels in heaven. There is the first level; angels who are the closest to god: Seraphim, Cherubim, and Ophanim. The second level; angels who act as celestial governors: Dominions, Virtues, and Powers. And then there is the third level; Principalities, Archangels, and Angels.

Chapter One:

December 25, 2010

"She was stabbed in the stomach and kicked out the window and you are telling me that we can't go down and get her!" Masato was mad, no _furious_. Marcellus the goody two shoes always trying to win favor from God was denying Masato from going down to earth and helping Mitsuko, who was lying down there hurt.

"I know right now you probably think that I am the bad guy but this is not just an order from me. This is an order from God he said that this experience was necessary for her to grow." He turned around and walked to the broken window, his back as rigid as can be.

"What do you mean for her to grow? I hate it when you talk in riddles. Always acting like you are all high and mighty! You may say that it was an order from God, but I don't believe that he would be so cruel as to practically banish her from heaven." Masato turned around and stalked out the doors.

"Don't you think that the order was a little harsh, Marcellus?" Chamuel, another Seraph, said. "They have been friends since they were created. Now you are stopping him from helping her when she needs it most."

"I know, it does not seem fair at the moment. God said that it was for the greater good though and I will believe him. It hurts me to see Masato suffer, but I will not do anything different from God's orders. Neither should you, Chamuel." With that, Marcellus turned back around indicating that the conversation was over.

"I hope you know what you are doing Marcellus because we both know that if Mitsuko ever heard of your order and she learned about her heritage and how to unlock her hidden potential then to put it shortly you would be toast." The throne room door slammed shut and Marcellus who was still standing staring out the window raised his hand tenta

"She will hear about it but it is not the right time for her to unlock her power." He whispered softly to himself and then flew through the shattered glass to tell Mitsuko the news.

Charlie was afraid; his daughter Bella was supposed to arrive in Forks on the 24th and he had gotten no word from Renee why she was late. His normally neat brown hair was sticking up in the most random places and seemed to show how distressed he was. He paced around the living room for what seemed like the 30th time, and then made a beeline for the telephone. He had already tried calling Renee and Bella's cell phone but neither was answering. It didn't worry him that Renee was not answering because she never answered her phones. It worried him that Bella was not answering no matter what she was doing; she always answered or called you back as fast as she could. He sat down in the worn brown recliner chair where you could see a coffee stain that refused to come out and held his head in his hands.

At the very moment that Charlie was stressing about his daughter and wife, the Cullens were holding an emergency meeting in their living room.

"Carlisle I have never seen anything like this! Never in our history has the sky turned red do you think we will be safe staying here?" Edward could see that his adopted mother Esme Cullen was afraid of what was happening and so he reached out a reassuring hand. She smiled at him and then went back to staring anxiously at Carlisle.

"Truthfully I don't know what is happening and I don't know if we will be safe here but I think that if anything does happen that we will be able to out run it. I don't think that any of us want to leave Forks yet. The people know us and except us and we have grown comfortable here I would like to avoid leaving. But to make it fair why don't we have a vote." They all nodded Carlisle was the voice of reason in the family and if he said that it was going to be okay then it would be.

"Can I do the vote!" Alice was being her usual preppy self even in the face of the impending danger.

"Yes Alice, always the optimist aren't you!" Carlisle trying to keep himself from laughing at her antics smiled at her and then went to sit next to Esme leaving the center of the living room to Alice."

"I'm not always an optimist I just have a very good feeling about this day!" She added a smile that was mysterious but at the same time seemed open. "Order in the house Order in the house; all in favor of leaving Forks and going to a new place where people will be unfriendly and will not except us say aye!"

"Way to change an opinion Alice." Edward said sarcastically.

"Shhh… Edward, don't criticize people for being happy just because you love to wallow in your own self guilt." Alice was still angry at him for tearing a pair of pants that she thought had looked amazing on him and had paid 120 dollars. "Okay now all in favor of staying in Forks and seeing what will happen say I!" The vote was unanimous, after hearing Carlisle talk and seeing Alice's peppiness they had decided to stay in Forks. "Yes my logic always wor…BOOM!" All the vampires were on high alert at once, all their senses tuned to the place that the noise came from.

"It sounded like two 40 wheelers just now hit head on!" Emmett who always seemed to be excited at the wrong things clapped his hands excitedly and then turned to Jasper while nudging Edward excitedly. "What do you think it was maybe a UFO by the sound of the boom? Or… how did the nursery rhyme go again…. Right maybe it was the cow that jumped over the moon but maybe it actually fell… and that is why the moon is red!" Emmet stopped and looked around, no one was listening except for Alice who looked just as excited as Emmet felt. She was nodding her head in agreement.

"Emmet, Alice FOCUS! We are going to go to the source of the noise and find out what it was. Are you coming or are you going to stand their and think about nursery rhymes?" Rosalie said to them as she was walking out the door; all the others were already on their way and she did not want to miss any of the action that was sure to come.

Waking up in a new place, alone and with your head throbbing is not a very pleasant experience for anyone especially when you have just been told that you will not be able to return to the place that was your home until after a war is over. She put her head in her hands and started to cry.

_Flashback_

_ "What do you mean I'll never be able_ _to go back to Heaven! Don't touch me! " Marcellus took a few steps back scared that she was going to hit him again he still had not forgotten the time when he had gotten her mad and she had gone psychotic on him._

_ "Mitsuko calm down your still hurt, you have to let me treat you and then we can talk!"_

_ "I told you not to touch me so don't! Since I can't go back to heaven then I see no point in healing just let me die here!" Turning around she winced and almost asked for help but then bit her tongue. She would rather die than forgive Marcellus right now. _

_ "Stop being so melodramatic Mitsuko you know that you can't die by just getting cut by a regular sword. I think that the pain though will be good for you maybe you will learn some humiliation. What I came down to tell you is that you will be able to return once you learn humiliation and self sacrifice."_

_ "I have to learn humiliation, and self sacrifice so that I can return to Heaven? Fine I will learn it in less than a week, and return to heaven just to kick your ass!" Marcellus took off and without looking back flew towards Heaven._

_ "It will be a lot harder than you think it is to learn Humiliation and self sacrifice Mitsuko and by the time that you do learn I fear that it will be too late. The war between heaven and hell is before us and it all centers around you."_

_Flashback Ends _

Mitsuko heard the fast approach of about seven people and immediately whipped around. Locating where the sound was coming from, she crossed to the other side of the clearing and leaned far into the bushes. Just as the approaching figures neared, she realized that she still had her wings out. She retracted them into her back. The pain from retracting the wings combined with her still bleeding stomach wound overcame her. She gave into the blackness that had been threatening to overpower her since she landed.

"What is that?" Emmett surprisingly had arrived first closely followed Carlisle and then Esme.

"Don't be silly Emmet it is a little girl…"she let out a little gasp "Carlisle she's hurt help her!" Esme holding her breath approached the motionless form of the girl and watched as her husband Carlisle rolled her over to see where all of the blood was coming from. When they saw the blood they both let out startled gasps.

"With all the blood that she has lost she shouldn't even be alive right now." By then the whole family had gathered and where standing just inside of the clearing of trees looking at what Carlisle was doing. "This is strange… very strange…" Carlisle said.

"What is it, is she going to be okay?" Surprisingly it wasn't Esme (who was the most mothering of all of them) that said this. It was Alice who was leaning around Jasper who had almost unconsciously positioned himself in front of her. "We can't take her to the hospital because that would raise too many questions. Do you think you could take care of her at home Carlisle?"

"I think I have enough equipment at home to properly take care of her and you are right taking her to the hospital would raise too many questions and since the incident last year with La push we don't want any more incidents." Stooping down he picked up Mitsuko trying to hold her as gently as possible. "We need to get home as fast as possible so that no complications arise." Turning he started to run in the direction of the house.

"Alice do you think it was truly the best option to treat her at home? I mean we could have easily dropped her of at the hospital and no one would have been the wiser." Edward had pulled Alice aside after everyone.

"I truly don't know Edward I just have a feeling that she will be a very big part of our lives from now on and what do you think she will say if she learns that we had the chance to help her but didn't?" Alice with a knowing look on her face turned around and disappeared into the trees leaving a befuddled Edward standing in the middle of the clearing


End file.
